


These Moments

by amidtheflowers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M, more characters will be added as i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know there's something there, something finite and electric and uncertain. Something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This File

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be a series of moments that could have, and should have, happened in SDR2. They're all going to build up to the inevitable pairing, which also could have and should have happened. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 1: This File**

**xxx**

Komaeda stares at the words printed before him. They're solid, mocking, final. He doesn't even blink. 

He begins to laugh.

The file in his hands slips from his fingers and lands by his feet, but Komaeda is too breathless to notice, tears welling up in his eyes--of _course_ this is the truth. He was proven right again and again and again, and today was no exception.

For Hinata Hajime was a reserve student, and nothing could make more sense.

He's selfish enough to acknowledge the universe to some degree does revolve around Komaeda; that his fate is intimately bound to the rest of the world's, and Hinata being the very thing he detested most in the world makes complete sense. He was Komaeda's hope, and now he is Komaeda's despair.

No, Komaeda thinks, wiping his eyes, the grin still on his lips. He had always been Komaeda's despair, only now Komaeda knew it.

His mind is already formulating a plan, calculating how to execute the perfect annihilation of his classmates (for they are the root of this diseased world, and need to be eliminated), but when he considers Hinata in his master plan, the smile begins to fade.

He grows still, the silence in the room contrasting sharply with the roaring behind his ears. His heart clenches at the thought of Hinata's dark, fiery eyes dimming by Komaeda's hands. The thought is...unwelcome, and Komaeda's head starts to hurt. Residual pain, he's sure...

He doesn't know how he ends up slouching down until he's sitting on his knees, hands entangled in the mass of white hair atop his head, clutching at them feverishly.

The plan. The pain. The death. Hinata's face. Komaeda flinches when the image pops up in his mind, and violently shoves it aside. 

The plan. The pain. More pain. Hinata's face. The death. The execution. Hinata's laugh. Hinata's narrowed eyes. Hinata figuring out his ploys. Hinata's look of betrayal. All things already happened. All things to happen again.

Komaeda's hands fall from his hair. He reaches for the file and sits down calmly, reading through it again, this time his mind filling with ideas and rejecting ideas, until he resolves on the perfect one.

His heart twinges when he thinks of Hinata, but this time it's in control. He would thank Komaeda later, he muses. Later, if there ever was a later, Hinata would thank Komaeda. It was for the best. It is in their best interest, and Komaeda has a duty—a divine right—to make sure it happened.

"Hinata Hajime," Komaeda murmurs, tracing his fingers along the printed name. He closes the file, stands up slowly, and leaves the room.

He would thank him. 

**-O-**

 

 

When he sees him, the doubt begins again. Komaeda watches as Hinata questions him suspiciously. He doesn't believe Komaeda most of the time, not at first. Eventually, after spending aggravated amounts of time ignoring and then questioning Komaeda, Hinata believes him. It’s always the same—the look of wonder, the look of mistrust, the look of something that could have been more but couldn’t be. It’s how Komaeda catches himself looking like when he thinks about Hinata.

Hinata’s eyes narrow further. “You’re being very quiet.”

Komaeda meets Hinata’s eyes. “I’m thinking about you.”

Hinata’s mouth parts in surprise. “I—what—you can’t just say things like that?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“I’m—it doesn’t matter!” Hinata frowns, and Komaeda gazes at him. He is beautiful, and he is everything Komaeda is against. What could be more fitting for him? What could this earth hold for him, if not this?

It has to be done, Komaeda resolves again. He decides he repeat it to himself when he begins to doubt. It had to be done, and it was going to be done, and Komaeda will be the one to do it.

Hinata will die, and it will be because of Komaeda. And it will be perfect.


	2. This Binding

**Chapter Two: This Binding**

“You can’t!”

Hinata’s eyes narrowed, controlling the sigh that was waiting to be released. The pink and white rabbit (just thinking it made him question his sanity) began to sweat profusely. “The old lodge is under constwuction, and entwy is forbidden!”

An idle thought of dumping the contents of the tray onto Monomi’s unsuspecting ears crossed Hinata’s mind, but he pushed it aside. “If entry is forbidden, why is Komaeda inside?”

She grew pinker and sweatier and began babbling off quickly. Hinata glanced upwards in a show of patience, praying to—

He stopped. The tray trembled, and Monomi grew quiet as she watched him anxiously. Hinata scowled and pushed the errant thoughts away, and said, “May I go inside now?”

Monomi bristled, and cried, “O…Of course! Tell him to chew his food properly, so he doesn’t choke up!”

Monomi disappeared before Hinata could brush her aside, and he finally released the sigh he had been holding. Komaeda. Now that there were no barriers between the two of them, Hinata began to question himself as to why he allowed Koizumi to get her way and rope him into feeding duty. To _Komaeda_.

Anger bubbled up in him. Just who the hell did he think he was? Hinata began to stride towards the old lodge quickly, his thoughts racing back to the trial just days before. To think…to think the entire time, Komaeda was the most twisted of them all…and…

Hinata shook his head. Balancing the tray so that he could free one hand, Hinata reached over for the doorknob. He paused.

“Komaeda is tied up in here,” he muttered to himself. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest, harder than usual. “Why am I so nervous?” Hinata closed his eyes, willing himself to keep calm and not lose his composure like he did last time—like so many of his friends did during the trial. It was hard enough before…he wouldn’t lose to someone like Komaeda again.

Resolved, Hinata opened the door.

He peeked into the room, and froze. There he laid waiting, with a smile on his face.

“Hinata-kun?”

Hinata said nothing. He closed the door slowly behind him, barely making a sound. Komaeda’s eyes followed him until they reached the tray in his hands. “Ah. You came all the way here just to bring someone like _me_ some food? That makes me so happy!”

Hinata grew closer, and he could see the mania swirling in his eyes, like dark pools of poison that contrasted sharply against the carefree smile spread on his lips. “I’m sorry I can’t be a better host, but as you can see, I’m a little…tied up at the moment. In any case, make yourself at home.”

Hinata stiffened. He hadn’t changed at all. Still the same …definitely still the same. Komaeda’s eyes dimmed for a fraction, catching Hinata’s subtle reaction.

“Oh? What’s wrong? Your face just tensed up all of a sudden…”

“I didn’t come here to talk to you. I just have your food,” Hinata retorted. Setting the tray down in front of him with a loud clatter, Hinata crossed his arms. “Here. Eat.”

A strange little smile curled his lips, and Komaeda tilted his head. “Huh? Aren’t you going to feed me?”

Hinata spluttered, taking an instinctive step back. “W…Why the hell would I do that?!”

Komaeda looked away, a distant look in his eye as he said blankly, “I…was too embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me, so I’m glad it’s you who came, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata was taken aback by the admission. So _that’s_ why….Hinata frowned, inspecting Komaeda as he was lying on the floor, the curious smile and distant gaze still playing on his face.

He wanted to ask it. The words were on his tongue, waiting to be spilled from his lips in a moment of curious tension; but, instead, he slowly began to kneel down. Komaeda turned sharply too look at him, all expression erased from his face. His eyes followed Hinata’s movements again, focusing on the hand that slowly picked up the glass on the tray. Hinata paused, glancing at Komaeda. He was staring at Hinata’s hand, his face devoid of all emotion, and for some reason it pissed Hinata off even more. _Damnit_ … _Don’t lose your cool now_ ….Just as Hinata prepared himself to offer the glass to him, Komaeda suddenly said, “By the way…what’s up with Koizumi? She said she had something important to do and disappeared somewhere, didn’t she?”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “…Huh? How come you know that?”

Komaeda continued, as if not hearing him, “Speaking of, I heard about “Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery”, was it?” Hinata’s mouth parted in surprise, and Komaeda smiled vaguely and said, “I’m not sure how I feel about that…I liked that game, you know.”

“Don’t change the subject!” Hinata demanded. “How do you know about that?”

Komaeda ignored him again and tossed his head back, sprawling in more onto the floor and stretching, as if he had all the time in the world and his body wasn’t bound by rope. He seemed unbothered, even, as he sighed, “You guys aren’t facing the threat in front of you properly. This is not how Super High School Levels should behave.” His eyes pinned Hinata’s with a ruthless stare, and said in a surprisingly serious manner, “Do you think Monobear will just leave you alone?”

The words hit him hard. “N..No…That’s not…” but words, not for the first time since he woke up on the beach, failed him. Komaeda looked at him with a mix of disappointment and anticipation, and Hinata set the glass down.

Komaeda  said quietly, “You should take a stand. You are the Hope that can face any Despair, after all.”

Hinata’s eyes hardened at the familiar words. They rang in his mind, clear as if spoken yesterday, and as much as he hated to admit it…no. Hinata straightened, looking at Komaeda coldly. “I’m not going to let you fool me anymore.” _Goodbye_.

Yet the last word never came. Instead, Hinata and Komaeda stared at each other for a long moment, until Hinata averted his gaze and angrily picked up a utensil. Shoving some food onto it, Hinata didn’t wait for Komaeda to realize what he was doing, and shoved the food towards his mouth.

Komaeda’s surprise at Hinata’s sudden movements did little to delay his automatic reaction, and he opened his mouth just in time for a large chunk of food to be thrust unceremoniously into his mouth. Komaeda watched Hinata thoughtfully as he chewed, observing the small breadth of patience that was wearing thin by each passing second; no, not even that, something _much less_ than that…Komaeda contemplated the exact fraction to which Hinata’s resolve was ready to break, and Komaeda knew then…it would take just a five words…a string of syllables, spoken in three seconds, and a smile to go with it…his vision clouded as he imagined Hinata’s expression contorting with fury, and a phantom hand shoving him away… _yes_ ….

To his bemusement, a second helping of food was shoved into his mouth before he could catch his breath, before he could let his plan come into fruition. Komaeda looked at Hinata seriously then, and it did not take longer than a second to see Hinata’s new logic. He was force feeding him before Komaeda could speak, preventing any more honeyed words to come tumbling feverishly out.

A smile broke out over his face and Komaeda’s eyes filled with cheer. _Oh_. Ohoho. He finally had a challenge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this scene technically happens in the game but I tweaked things around and added things here and there just to give a bit more to the scene. Being denied the sight of Hinata actually feeding Komaeda in the game was just unacceptable to me :)
> 
> Hope you liked this! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! it's relatively short but if I'd written more than that for this chapter it would've been long-winded and I promise you wouldn't have liked it at all. 
> 
> Some of you might be wondering about Equivalence, and I'll put you at ease right away and say it is 100% being written. I've had a long, long schoolyear and it's still going and I decided it's best I finish the entire fic before continuing posting. There's not a terrible amount left to be honest, but it'll be worth the wait. 
> 
> As for this fic, it's purely for fun and are things that I've thought about a lot, and at my friend's recommendation I decided to share it with the rest of you.
> 
> Until next chapter. xx


End file.
